


A New Kind of Normal

by Memento_Mori2



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento_Mori2/pseuds/Memento_Mori2
Summary: For Bunny over at the Pembroke Hospital - Discord Server for Secret Santa.Theo Ó Flannagáin freshly turned vampire has an encounter with Vahti Shun, dragon ekon and owner of a brothel called The Den. Vahti offers him a chance at sorting his first night out in his new life, by spending a night at the Den.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	A New Kind of Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormklinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormklinge/gifts).



> For this Canon if it's of interest to the reader:
> 
> Stage 3 Reid where he tried to be good but had killed many.  
> Partnered with Crane  
> Turned Sean  
> Embraced Dawson  
> Turned Geoffrey to save his life.  
> Embraced Edgar  
> Dead Elisabeth
> 
> Geoffrey stumbles out of the Pembroke too early for Reid to return (King Arthur's blood also was turning him and accelerated the process. Geoffrey sort of has two sires in a way.)  
>   
> Geoffrey runs into Theo's patrol and kills everyone except Theo who's tattoos (Priwen relic mishap) fend off the fledgling nemrod but are unable not stop Theo from accidently ingesting some of his blood during the attack.

Theo Ó Flannagáin gasped out in a desperate cry. Everything hurt, and the smell… God the smell of death was all consuming to his frazzled nerves. Groaning he smelt the stench of something burning a short distance away. It looked like a pile of bodies were set alight like some freakish bonfire. He tried to make sense of where he was and how he got there but everything looked so black even the sound of the pyre seemed muted to his ears. He couldn’t make any sense of it. Off in the distance he heard someone speak out but the words did not register.

Hunger, consuming as a raging tidal wave, crashed over him gnashing and gnawing at his insides leaving a burning thirst in its wake. The sounds of conversation were drowned out by the sound of a pulsating drum. He needed to find something to drink, and bloody soon too; anything to soothe his burning throat. Not able to see and barely able to hear, Theo stumbled toward the only source of light he could see.

There were two red shining beacons off in the distance and a third closer to him. Not knowing what else to do he shuffled his way towards the closest source of luminous crimson. The dry feeling in the back of his throat soared as he closed in on that pulsing glow. Quicker than Theo could register he found himself grabbing at the object of his current desires. Said target was not happy in the slightest as it tried to fight back. Theo felt something slice into his side but the increasing thrum of a pounding heart was all his ears could take in. At some point it registered that it was a person that was squirming and struggling to free themselves from Theo’s grasp.

Growling Theo attempted to still his prey again, feeling a slight tug in his fingers before the sweetest nectar he had ever smelled filled his lungs. A voice echoed in his mind telling him to drink, to feed. That was the last thing he thought as he bit into the red meal before him. It tasted like heaven and washed away the burning ache in his throat. The beating heart in his hold weakened as he pulled the delicious mana from the man’s throat. All too soon the body in his hold relaxed into the stillness of death. The voice of the fallen man sounded in his skull, “I’m sorry Béar, I couldn’t burn you when I had the chance. Some friend I am huh?”

Awareness crashed into him suddenly, as he jerked back and crashed into the alley wall behind him. Panting he tried to take stock of what had just happened. As he was doing so, he licked his lips chasing the divine taste still assaulting his senses. He…. he just killed someone; someone he knew. But he felt so alive now. Licking at his… claws? Yes, he had claws now, and before he could get over that revelation, he realized that he also had a full set of fangs. What the hell was going on, how had he turned leech?

This had to be the strangest nightmare he had ever witnessed. Surely, he would wake up from this hellish dream back at the Priwen barracks. Maybe he’d go and see doctor Hawthorne, and ask him if there was something wrong with his head. His vision had cleared by now and he could see what he had wrought. It was the body of one of his comrades, Daniel if he wasn’t mistaken. Shite, the fledgling vampire thought, he was one of Theo’s drinking buddies.  
“Guess I can’t ever go drinking with the boys again,” he lamented just as he caught movement from the corner of his vision. A figure half of a head shorter than himself stepped out of the darker part of the alley blood dripping from his mouth. He had taken out the other two Priwen patrolmen Theo grimaced.

“Well hello little one,” the suave voice of an ekon reverberated across the street.

With no time to process his predicament he reached to pick up Daniel’s stake and the machete he had favored. “I’m sorry, my friend, but I need this now more than you do,” he said as he squared up to face the other vampire.

The ekon was like no leech he had ever seen before. Knowing he was just shy of six foot meant the other man must be several inches shorter than him. The gait of the leech was a calm swagger. He slowly edged closer, licking his wrists as he chuckled at the fledgling. “What a fine night to have met an alluring lad such as yourself. Freshly reborn too, you smell divine.” the leech said, stalking forward painstakingly slow.

“Stay back or I’ll stake you!” Theo exclaimed, not prepared for whatever this ekon was playing at.

Oh, my dear, I don’t believe you will,” the man said voice dripping with sin. “You must still be famished.”

It was as if just the mere hint of the thirst caused the newborn’s stomach to knot and throat to run dry. The guard of Priwen couldn’t stop himself as a pitiful whine escaped him. Confused and surprised by the sound, Theo backed further up until his back was against the wall of the alleyway. His throat burned with a searing pain that only increased as he stood there facing the unknown ekon. Looking into his eyes he saw past what must have been the leech’s glamor, for now all he could see were the eyes of one of the most dangerous types of vampire. Slitted red pupils amongst a backdrop of inky blackness shone even in the night of a waxing gibbous.

“What is your name, newborn?” The leech said pressing into closer, boxing Theo in.

“I shall never give a leech my name.” Theo exclaimed. “I am a member of the Guard of Priwen, Priwen will Prevail!” Theo took that brief moment of time after the guards’ mantra, to make a swipe at the vampire before him. At least that’s what he thought he was going to do as he found himself catching nothing but the breeze where the vampire once stood.

“Tsk tsk... that’s not a proper greeting amongst equals is it,” the ekon chuckled with an air of one used to mixing with the toffs in the west end. “It’s looking more and more like I might have to put you in your place, childe.”

Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, Theo heard what sounded like McCullum’s voice barking in his ear like he was still a greenhorn recruit on the practice fields. “Don’t let them rile you up. And don’t lose your temper. It’s what fucking leeches love to do. They mess around with yer head until you are open to their control.” Unfortunately, there was also a bestial voice now residing alongside this voice telling the young vampire to bite and maim to show the other ekon who was boss. These views clashed but it was the newfound vampiric instincts that won out, choosing to show themselves in a profound way.

Hissing at the other man, Theo lunged at the vampire, dropping the machete in favor of going with his instincts and swiping with his claws. It appeared that the other man was not expecting such an intense reaction from the newborn, as he twisted out of the way only after Theo had made a decent gouge to the leech’s left arm. Letting off another whine at the smell of blood, Theo began licking furiously at his hand where fresh blood was starting to drip onto the cobblestones below. It tasted so delicious, like the sweetest refreshment on the hottest of days.

Sighing the older ekon said, “You poor thing, did your maker leave you on your own? You need a proper meal of more than just one body, being so fresh from the grave.” Bowing slightly, he continued, “I am known as Vahti and I am the owner of ‘The Den’ over by the docks.” Theo eyed the leech not trusting a word he said.

“I know you have every right to be mistrustful of me,” Vahti said with a soothing voice, resuming when he noticed Theo relax minisculely. “I seriously do mean you no harm youngling. In fact, I know at least a couple of your fellow guards have visited my brothel recently” the leech said, amused with himself.

“I bet you could use some fresh blood and a place to crash before the sun rises. I am unsure at how your gang of ruffians will accept you now, but know this. I can offer you a modicum of privacy as you figure things out.” Noticing a peculiar glint in the fledgling’s eye Vahti also offered with a wink, “I am also free tonight if you would like to explore any other carnal aspects of your new life to help work through some of your… frustrations.” The ekon did this while he sucked on the pad of his index finger agonizingly slow.

Theo’s almost non-existent heartbeat lurched back into some semblance of a rhythm while he contemplated. He knew for certain that he had heard some of the newer men spending some time at the Den, blowing off steam and smoking opium. While he didn’t approve of the drugs the thought of popping his cork did have a certain appeal to it. That was assuming that vampires could fuck he thought, scared for a moment. But then the leech, Vahti, had licked his finger and that sent blood racing to his member putting at least that fear to rest.

Hesitantly he lowered the stake a little in acquiescence, and made to follow the leech. It wasn’t as if he had many other options. His brothers might shoot him on site before asking questions right now. The walk did not take too long and Theo became lost in the scents of London as they passed by shops and other waterfront properties until they reached the shorter ekon’s establishment.

Though Theo had never been himself, it did make for a visibly impressive facade he thought. Noticing his reaction to the den Vahti said with amusement, “It is styled after a Japanese sentō, or bathhouse in your tongue.”

“It is striking,” Theo stated, nodding at what the other ekon said. “Although English is not my native language either,” the fledgling said somewhat bashfully.

“You certainly grow more and more interesting the more I get to know you newborn,” he said as he led them inside. Spotting Laverne at the front desk, Vahti leaned in and spoke quietly to them. Theo was more inclined to scope out the place. Which was rather difficult due to the cloying smells he had been assaulted with as he entered. They weren’t bad per say, but he was not used to just how sensitive his sense of smell had become. “This way my dear, I know the lower level may be a bit overwhelming to you in your fledgling state.”

Theo was led up to the next floor and Vahti stopped briefly to check on things and to showcase what this level had to offer. “Up here we have the bathhouses and the bar where you can relax, or should you choose, have dinner and a show,” Vahti purred the leech’s voice sweet as Theo’s favorite mead. They however continued up still to the top floor where it looked like it was the owner’s personal rooms.

These rooms are my private quarters. I have taken the liberty of procuring a meal, you look like you are starving even after draining your first quarry. That caused Theo to stiffen back into a guarded position, unsure of what to do or say. He was still very much thirsty. It clawed at his insides still. It was getting harder to think, but also harder to resist the idea of another meal. He could hear the frantic heartbeat of someone just a short distance away. Not realizing it he had started towards the door, Vahti stopped him with one of those leech abilities that froze the blood in one’s veins.

“A word of advice, the more you know about your target the more the blood nourishes you. If you want to make the most of this meal why don’t you sit back and let me paint the picture for you while I talk to the man hmm?”

Finally able to move, Theo bowed his head slightly grumbling in Irish like a chastised child. He followed Vahti in noticing the bound man tied to a pole in the middle of the open room’s heart rate spike. Theo took the offered seat near a low table that looked like a mixture of table and blanket. He could feel heat radiating out which felt delicious to his now cold skin as he slid under the blanketed portion.

Vahti addressed the man in the center of the room facing where Theo sat. “Ah Mister Taggert how wonderful that you could make it here tonight.” Hearing the leech use its mesmerizing power made Theo’s skin tingle. He listened as Vahti drew out every horrifying detail as to why Taggert used children in his mining operations outside of London. It sickened Theo to learn about the man and made his thirst rise even higher. He was unable to keep a couple of growls from escaping as he started panting in his spot.

Vahti realized the moment the newborn had heard enough; the poor fledgling was barely able to contain himself. His massive fangs were not hidden as he was growling and panting at the human below him. Turning back to Taggert he commanded the human to sit still and to not struggle as he led a starving Theo to the man. “There, there my darling, drink your fill. Surely he will seem a feast for you by now.”

Theo was unable to resist as his world once again was blanketed in muted greys and blacks. The only color remaining was the red sea of blood before him. He sank his fangs into the man’s artery, greedily drinking as fast as he could draw it out. The fact that the man was kept from fighting back meant he also got much more into his system and with no mess. Still it was far too soon that the blood turned sour as the man expired. Withdrawing Theo noticed that he was confusingly still somewhat displeased with his meal. It hadn’t tasted bad, and indeed he felt a little invigorated by the warm blood now circulating his system, but it did not satisfy his hunger. He didn’t even register the man’s last words so put out by the unsatisfactory meal.

Still, to not appear ungrateful he thanked Vahti for the opportunity and was met with a, “No need young one. But I see your thirst has not been fully quenched; would you perhaps care to indulge in some other pleasures tonight?”

That voice carried the promise of carnal experiences, and Theo would be lying if he said it didn’t waken up a fire in his belly hot as an inferno. It also seemed to bring out something darker in the young vampire’s demeanor. Growling, Theo stalked over to the shorter man and breathed in his scent.

Theo could smell the scent of Vahti’s preferred variety of tobacco, the cloying incense that burned in the rooms, but most of all the faint traces of the leech’s blood drew him into a trance. Growling and hissing he backed them onto a low bed that was covered in an assortment of pelts and fabrics. Softer than the beds he was accustomed too at Priwen he let out a low groan.

Vahti was intrigued at the fledgling's change in disposition. It was if the man had finally let go of that tightly wound control he had clung to up to this point. The ekon also noted how the boy had not reacted as expected to the buffet he had prepared. Sure, he had drunk after learning everything there was to offer, but there had been none of the satisfaction of curbing the thirst.

Curious he thought, before realization had dawned on him. Shit, that is why the man was looking at him like he had just been offered a nice meal. He would have to tread carefully here he thought. So as not to arouse suspicion he played coy to see how the young nemrod would respond.

Theo was dizzy with the smell as he removed the silk robe that separated the ekon’s flesh from Theo’s form. He was far too distracted to notice his tattoos sparking to life now, noticeably darker, almost the exact shade of blood. Humming he trailed his fangs over the man’s skin, bruising but not puncturing the now slightly heated flesh below him.

What was this creature he had come upon Vahti thought? He had never seen anything like it. Across the man’s body where once pale unmarred flesh had been, there were now intricately woven tattoo’s and runes of the richest crimson. Where his skin met Vahti’s a not unpleasant sting alighted his nerves, sending shockwaves straight to his awakening member.

Theo moved back over to hover above Vahti’s neck, letting out soft pants, and almost whining with need. The ekon could feel the other man’s need clearly through his garments. Thinking that it would be best to see where this went, Vahti hummed encouragingly but withdrew and let out a small hiss as he stopped Theo from his ministrations.

Theo let out a loud hiss at being stopped before he glanced down at the man below him. Whining, Vahti grabbed at the clothes still very much on Theo’s body. Letting out a soft growl the fledgling backed up and tore off the last articles of clothing before crashing back into Vahti with a rumbled purr.

Theo returned to scratching at Vahti’s back and lavishing the ekon’s body with both tongue and fangs. With every mewl and purr the ekon let out, Theo roared in answer, chasing those delicious exclamations as much as the next taste of blood.

There was a lull as Theo drank from Vahti’s shoulder seemingly lost in what the ekon assumed was his first true meal since his turning. The younger man seemed placated and docile leaving Vahti time to reach under the pelts where he kept a vast array of aids and devices for moments like these. He pulled out a pot of oil that he greatly enjoyed and purred as he adjusted their positions.

Humming he pulled back anticipating the hiss from the other man. Seeing Theo come down slightly from his meal, Vahti opened the jar of oil, and started to work himself not bothering to mask the obvious moans that escaped his mouth. Vahti couldn’t wait for the man to pounce. Glancing down at the nemrod showed that the man was rather well endowed, and yes, those tattoos really did go everywhere. Groaning at the thought of the tingling burn the tattoos left, he withdrew his fingers knowing that he was more than ready.

Theo was heaven. Vahti’s lifeblood was better than any human he had drained so far. Content to slowly draw it out from the man’s shoulder, he remained amicable to the shift in dynamic. This changed when the ekon withdrew from him again eliciting a roar at his lost meal. But narrowed olive irises honed in on the jar of oil and the roar became a purr. Theo watched enraptured as the ekon sank down onto his long fingers he rolled his hips and moaned with abandon.

It wasn’t long before Theo had enough of simply watching the ekon come undone by his own devices. As Vahti removed his hand, Theo chose his moment to advance. He pulled the ekon back to the bed vocalizing for him to turn onto his stomach and knees as Theo moved above him and began to rut into the delicious cleft of his ass.

The friction from the slick and the burning sting from the markings drove Vahti wild. Hisses and curses in languages Theo had never heard rang out as he continued to take pleasure in the voluptuous skin before him. After a time, the fledgling drew back and tested the man’s entrance with his fingers, satisfied that Vahti was still open and slick, he stilled his movements.

Vahti was successfully losing himself in the pleasures the other vampire was bestowing him, up until the moment the man halted his actions. Letting out a whine he very pointedly backed up into the man’s member letting out a long sensual moan.

Hearing no better reply to his question of consent, Theo roared and crashed back into Vahti rutting back up into the globes of his ass. He paused only briefly to coat his aching member in oil before slowly easing into that waiting hole. Finding just the perfect amount of resistance Theo couldn’t help himself as he buried himself the rest of the way to the hilt with a snarl.

From there Theo set a bruising pace, aiming to make Vahti scream with pleasure, as he chased his own release. No human noises fell between them as they fucked like the animals they were; finding ecstasy in the pain as well as the blood spilt amongst them. Theo had at one point grabbed ahold of Vahti’s manhood and proceeded to pump it with a furiously mindless cadence. They continued in their violent coupling for some time as Theo’s thrusts devolved into erratic spasms. Not long after, Theo came spilling himself into Vahti, as the ekon screamed out in jubilant exultation. Theo rode his orgasm out, pumping as Vahti milked him like a virtuoso.

Seeing that Vahti had also found his release, Theo collapsed beside the ekon in wonder. The older man had been remarkably pliant and willing to let him explore his new body’s desires to their fullest. Theo licked at his hands that still had some of Vahti’s blood on it. He did not know if it was Vahti or the fact that the man was a vampire, but he swore his blood tasted much more vibrant and filling.

Vahti ran a hand through Theo’s mussed curls. “I can almost hear you thinking, what’s on your mind? I hope I did not disappoint; I greatly enjoyed our time together.”

Humming Theo replied, “I am just unsure where to go from here. I still believe in Priwen and their ideals. I… don’t want to leave them, they are my family.”

Vahti took a moment to contemplate before answering, “If that’s true what is stopping you? If they love you as you say, surely they will make an exception and let you back into their fold.”

“I… I suppose you are right,” Theo said staring up at the ceiling.

Vahti leaned over Theo’s chest tracing the large scar on his abdomen, “You could always see if they take you back and if they don’t you could try to escape and make your way back to here or go your own path.”

After some time, Theo smiled with a bit more confidence and replied, “You’re right. I think I will go back and take my chances. If they reject me and I escape I’ll try to make my way back here. Thank you Vahti for everything.”

He didn’t want further questions as it was going to be a rough time anyway, so he got dressed back into the clothes he had died in and let Vahti lead him back to the entryway.

“Take care young man, and don’t hesitate to call on me again should you need me,” he said winking.

It was still relatively dark out so he attempted to make his way back to barracks as quickly as he could. There had been a pull emanating from where the headquarters were in Whitechapel. It grew stronger the closer he got. He avoided most of the patrols by sticking to lesser known alleys and rooftops. He had learned how to at least use what the guard called shadow jumping. It came to him with relative ease so he made quick work of getting back to base. Finding a safe place to make his way back to street level and spying the entrance he noticed the pull snap into place, solidifying as a tether to someone within.

He made his way to the guardsmen stationed at the entrance. It looked like tonight he was in luck, Caitlín was stationed with a newer recruit. Caitlín was a gentle soul and she spent half of her time training in the infirmary. She was still an amazing shot with her rifle.  
“You look like you had the fight of your life, Theo.” She called out letting him by.

“Aye, Daniel and the other two on patrol with me are gone. I tried to do what I could but the ekon got them before running away. I tried to chase after it for a while but lost it somewhere around where the docks changed over to Whitechapel.”

“Well shit, I’m sorry Theo why don’t you go clean and rest I’ll let my sister know and she can take it up with the captains. We’ll get this sorted out and bring their bodies home if we can, don’t you worry.”

Nodding he turned and went up to the second floor where he had a tiny room to himself near the end of the hall. Suddenly thankful he had no exterior window, he set about washing up the best he could and changed into clean clothing. He promptly fell into his bed and slept like the dead.

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> Theo Ó Flannagáin and other Priwen members shown are my OCs whom I love dearly
> 
> Vhati Shun is Bunny's OC and The Den is his creation as well.


End file.
